Who am I?
by ironmanjae
Summary: Dragonborn have saved the world from Alduin... but after all that, she had now nothing to do. She saw kids playing, and mother comforting them. She asks her self, "Where is my family?" She never had memory of them. She wanted to find them, and meet them. but she could not. She was alone. She now walks in dark. She is broken. ... (sorry for poor english!) crysis3 ,deadspace3
1. Prologue ( update)

**Prologue( update)**

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. Also, English is my third language so If you see any grammar error, please point them out, so I can improve in next chapter. Also, everything you read in this chapter needs quite an explanation. Which will be done in future chapter. This is not just Crysis and Skyrim crossover, there will be also Issac Clarke, form dead space series. I also updated this chapter just recently. Be advised, Skyrim and Crysis 3, Dead space 3 belongs to their rightful owner, Bethesda, Crytek , and Visceral Games. **

**Skyrim, Crysis 3, Deadspace 3 crossover.**

**Sky was darkened as if atherious itself has faded away from it's great existence. The cloud gathered as it was going to cast Nirn in to the void. Hand of the northern wind howled in to my bones, freezing solid as if it wants my soul. Rain poured down from the sky endlessly, each drop felt like frozen iron, pressing my shoulder, and ripping inside of my ragged cloth. It has been long since I have felt the senses of my hand. Now, It felt paralyzed, like frost spider bit me on my hand. Scent of rain filled my nose and my lung. My breath formed a small cloud, soon disappeared in to cold thin air. that was all I could think of. Cold. Cold water and debris of melting ice pierced my every step, and my body burdens my weakened legs. My foot was cut and stabbed by rocks and sharp wood pieces. The colorless rain was painted by dark crimson liquid. What could I possibly do with by pathetic feet against tree root, that was nearly pathetic as my self. Like I fell down to cliff of failure from succession because of my own stupidity, I fell helplessly. My hands collapsed to the ground as well as my face and my belly. My knees were already bruised and cut by many things. I did not care because it pained me no more. my nerves has shut off long time ago. I stayed down for awhile as my exhaustion overwhelmed my body. How long have I walked in this cold miserable wilderness? Away from the cities and town, and I knew why i was doing this. after all, it was all my fault. All my fault. and I deserve every single one of it. But people won't understand me. and they never will. And they never have. And yet, they have banished me from Skyrim. **

**Rain has soaked in to my leathery hood and it kept my shoulders down. I didn't have any power to take it off, so I left it. Now I waited one thing. My death awaits me. Would I go to Sovenguard after I'm dead? Or just fade in to Sithis.**

**I laughed. I laughed until I could not breath. I laughed with no reason. Then my smile faded away. In my head images of people that I knew started to come. First, Ralof... Gerdur, Jarl Balgruf, Lydia, Belethor, Idof Battle-born...**

**And there were The Companions once leaded by kodlak, villkas, farkas, the twin brother... Alea the huntress... Also, the thieves guild. Only person that I remembered the most was Brynjoff. I loved his accents. But, they are no more... I miss them. I miss them greatly. Why would they do this to me... **

**Then I realized. They had no use of me. Think about the thieves guild. The members do nothing but only ordering me what to do, after I became the leader, other showed me no respect. They just expected me to make more money for them. saying the it is a leader's job to keep the guild under wealthy conditions. bullshit. Did Mercer frey did that? Those fucking bastards lie to me very infront of my fucking goddammed face. And how about the College of Winterhold? They claimed me that I am an Archmage, but the reaction was no different. Blades told me they only serve the Dragonborn, yet they do not. And Greybreads were right. They do not serve the Dragonborn. They never have. People are cruel. They just wanted to use me because I am a Dragonborn, thinking that I could just do their all dirty works. And I was there, thinking that I am a leader, which was all false. Kodlak knew I was going to cure him. That senile old fuck used me, only for his own good. He told me I should be the harbinger, yet companions completely ignored the fact that I am a harbinger, and they treated me like an errant girl, like usual. Companion was only Vilkas, his twin brother Farkas, and Aela the huntress's little 'power play' play ground. After defeating Alduin, after doing all the vile works from those tree different guilds, after I brought victory to Imperials, they saw no use of me. Like hunter uses his dog to catch a rabbit, and kills his dog to get more profit, I was no different. I was just a dog to them. I hate them. I curse them. I hope they burn in Oblivion. I hope daedras feast on their heart... After all that happened, I was all alone. There was no one to comfort me. No father or mother, or any other siblings or cousin. There was no one. I cried. Or am I worth to express my depressing emotion? I don't care. There might my family living someplace in Tamriel, but I could not remember. I could not remember anything. I didn't even know what my real name was...**

**As the emotion started to overwhelm me, rain cried harder.**

**I need moon sugar... And skooma badly. I felt my hands quiver, and my low heart beat started to pump hard again. I felt nervous. I wondered if I had any of them in my pocket, and ofcourse, the answer is no. I needed them. I felt like I would die without them. Ales? Fuck them, skooma is so much better. I forget everything, and fly with it. With some skooma in my stomach, I can feel Maybe some sleeping tree saps could help, too. **

**So I waited only death. What else should I wait for? Luck? or fancy miracle that will get me out of this misery? Or... Or... Hope?! No! I ran out them. I ran out of them long ago. Why Dark brotherhood is not coming? Someone must have sent them a contract to kill me. I just hope to finish everything quickly, so I can get out of this misery. I don't care if I go to Sovengarde or Oblivion. I did not care. Let the time figure it out.**

**Hours passed, and the rain kept crying over her body pouring down it's tears all over me. My body started to show first symptoms of hypothermia. It took quite a long to get it for being a Nord. Then she could heard footsteps. they were quite, yes. but also sounded deadly. And I knew who it was going to be... Dark brotherhood. Here to assassinate me. I turned my head to the source of the footstep, and I burst her laughter like a maniac. The assassin seemed to be surprised for a moment.**

**so I said, "HAHAHAHAHAHA I knew you guys would show up. you are here to kill me, yes?"**

**The assassin said nothing. Anger started took over my body and my voice started to raise.**

**"am I not right? was I hallucinating for all time! you! just a creation my brain, who tries to kill me, and I still wandering around, trapped in my own imagination! Well, answer me!"**

**Still that Assassin didn't said anything.**

**"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" I yelled.**

**"y...yes."**

**"I see you brought companies. Face me like a real warrior, not as a coward."**

**Then Assassin knew his crews' cover has blown up, and signed them to come out. And so the they did. What she didn't know were other faction members. Another Assassin wearing a Dark brotherhood robe, two from thieves guild, and one from College of Winterhold.**

**"I must ask, why did you bring your little friends with you if you are going to assassinate me?"**

**"That's none of your business! We are here to kill you, and that's that!" said the another assassin.**

**"Let me guess, you are hired... by someone... I thought your college had some pride, but I guess I was wrong. All Tamriel is eager to kill me. They hate me for many many reasons, I am pretty sure you all are aware. I was a tool for other people's little errant work. I was tool to fix up things. and now I am a piece of useless junk that people threw away when their need is fulfilled.**

**So, kill me."**

**Then thunder erupted from the sky, as I opened my arm wide. **

**"What are you waiting for?! FUCKING KILL ME!"**

**So these people raised their weapons to her, ready to stab and tear apart her body. And soon, they did. One of them stabbed me on my chest, penetrating my Lung. Other started to shoot ice spell at me and I gladly took all the spikes in to my belly. The blood flow down my body like an endless torrent. I fell on to my knees. Then an arrow flew to my back. My breath got faster, and my heart beat started to pump faster. I screamed in agony of pain. I did not tried to fight back or heal myself. I would be only extending my life for a moment. The fate would be the same. I coughed blood and laid pathetically on the ground. The assassin raised his dagger high for the last blow, so I closed my eyes, and clenched my teeth. But it never came. Instead was followed by multiple explosion that sounded so fast. I opened my eyes to see what it was, and it was something that I never saw in my entire life. A man started to shoot his projectile to the enemies, and they were all killed in split of seconds. **

**My vision starts to get blurry.**

**Black**

**I see a man walking towards me. **

**My vision blurred out again. **

**My heartbeat... It sounded so loud and slow. **

**Black**

**The man crouched and looked at me, and said something...**

**My hearing started to fade out...**

**Only thing that I could hear was, "Are you alright?"**

**I feel tired...**

**and Darkness consumed me.**

**I am Asha the storm-caller, and I am dragonborn...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for late update. I'll be honest... I was being a lazy ass(arse)... and this is short one, I know not many people like this story ( except few) but I think I'll keep posting it until I finish it.**

**Again, I do not own any of these character, ( except Asha) they belong to their rightful owner Bethesda, Crytek, Visceral games...**

**If you see any mistakes, then please let me know, and criticism is always appreciated. You can say like, "Fucking son of a bitch, this is fucking stupid!" or "Oh my GWAD! This is freakin' amazig!"**

**either of those would be FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**:D**

"Alright, Isaac. I know you can do this. This is just a simple fire..."

Flicking sound continued and echoed inside of the man's little refuge. Then moment after what seems to be dead came back alive. Fire. It is the most beautiful thing the world. It melts our frozen body, it provides protection... and most importantly... hope. Chance to get out of this cold place that is just like planet Uxor few month ago. Although Isaac lacked experience with tending fire, he was able to do fine job. He continuously replaced fire woods to let them catch on fire more easily. Only thing that he needed was his companion met not too long ago. Hopefully he will catch some animals. Then he heard someone quickly dashing in to his cave, and he quickly draw his modified plasma cutter. He could not let his guard down while he was in this unknown world. However his attitude changed when he heard the voice.

"Shit! Isaac! I need your help! NOW!"

it was him, Prophet. And he have never heard of him in this panic state. Something was wrong. And wrong mostly means bad news.

"Prophet? What the hell is going on? Oh shit..."

he lost his word as his eye fixed on the woman prophet was holding with his arm.

"We are not suppose to bring anyone in our resident. What if someone was following her?"

Prophet quickly snapped "Some gang was killing her, and I couldn't help myself. And I highly doubt to your second question."

Isaac let out his sign and looked away for a second, and he again looked at the woman's wound, which looked severe. She was barely breathing. Eventually he said,

"I am not a doctor but, I was saving some of my med pack in my wall locker... Looks like we could use it now."

Prophet said, "I'll take her to some place safe. You go ahead and bring them."

Isaac nodded, and Prophet opened his VTOL where it has crash landed in the cave. It was damaged, but most of the functions were still operational. Only place he could safe was his VTOL. Isaac's ship was too damaged. Only the computer was still intact. So he went in, and placed her down on the fur covered metal ground. He signed, for there was truly no special reason to save her. When she is healed and gained some conscious, he was going to take her out somewhere far away. He stared at the woman for a moment and sat right next to her. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to. When he sees anyone who needs help, he just couldn't help himself. So he stayed and kept on pressing on her chest wound. She was bleeding too much. While he blocked red liquid flowing out from her, his eye met her face. Her hair color was between chocolate and dirty blonde, and her skin was tan, but wasn't like slut-tan, just a little enough to make a pleasant look. She was beautiful, but had a scar on her right cheek, and that scar clearly showed that she was veteran. It wasn't big, but from his experience after whole alien invasion, he could tell. His eye slowly drifted to the her body. Her body, although ruined with cuts and stabs, the curve was perfect. But all of his though vanished as he heard his partner reaching him. Isaac sat next to him,

"Alright. I hope this works, I never used it to people without rigs."

Prophet stared at him."You are sayin' you don't know how to use that thing? Shit, this girl is dying! Few more minutes, she'll be in critical state!"

Isaac yelled back "I know! I know! Just... You hold on to her wound... "

"Med kits are made out of gels. We could try opening it?"

Then Isaac tried to force open the kit, which was almost impossible without the rig.

Prophet got frustrated and said,"Hey, you press on to her wounds, let me try."

Then Prophet grabbed on a spot where it looked like a cap and twisted without much effort, literally broke the kit.

"I suppose that works, too" muttered Isaac.

"Okay, now what am I suppose to do? Just rub these on her wounds?"

"Yeah."

Prophet activated his visor mode and monitored her body condition as well as treating her wound.

'Her heart beat... it's so stable...how?'

As he rubbed the gel on her wounds she winced a little, letting out soft moaning sound.

"There, there easy girl... easy."

He continued on to her next wound and rubbed the gel as he did. At last he as at her most severe wound. He asked to Isaac,

"This... this is gonna bit tricky. Isaac, I need you to hold her wound from the side."

"Too much blood... yeah, I'll do that."

Then prophet proceed to heal her wounds, and muttered himself, "Jesus, how can she even survive this. This is impossible."

"What was that?"

"It's not important. I think I'm done now. We just gonna have to wait. How long does it take to heal these wounds?"

"It usually takes no longer than ten minutes, but this... by looking at her wounds, I don't know... and her chest wound... it might not fully healed, but just enough to keep her alive."

"That's very fast. Maybe we can try making it if our resources allow us."

"That's impossible without machines... but we can at least try. so, sure."

"Good. let us hope that she lives."

Then both men walked out of the VTOL, and sat next to fire, waiting for to wake up.  
Suddenly surge of power flowed in to Prophet's pantsuit.  
"What the fuck?"

His suit started to reacted.  
"Unknown energy signature detected...  
New DNA sequence discovered... Engaging deep layer protocol... Coding new DNA sequence... 10 percent... "  
Isaac commented, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..."  
'There is something about this girl... I can feel it... AND it's strong. Very powerful. Who is this girl' and why was she getting chased?'

My vision... it slowly came back. l see... light. A bright light. illuminating from the sky, almost blinding me. Air rushed in to my lung. It wasn't cold like skyrim's dreaded weather. It was rather warm, warm enough to preserve her body heat. My vision and  
hearing started get steadier, my breathing started to sound normal. First that I have noticed was surrounding. I held up my hand to block some of the lights. They weren't mage light or candlelight. It was too white to be them. It wasn't one of those dwarven light. It was far brighter than that. And she noticed, she was in some sort of metal cave. And these metals were forged and crafted even finer than Erlond Greymane, the ultimate skyforge blacksmith. One big question came in to my brain. 'Where the fuck am I?'


End file.
